1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices which hold a secondary object in place relative to a primary object, and more particularly to a spring which serves this function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Frequently there is a need to hold a secondary object adjacent or near a primary object. One example would be a holder for papers located next to a typewriter so that a typist may readily see what he/she needs to type.
Generally, devices which hold a secondary object at a predetermined location relative to a primary object either are structured to stand alone, such as a device constructed in the form of a tripod, or to interconnect with the primary object, such as by bolting or by a releasable fastener along the lines of a hook and loop type fastener.
What is needed is a device which can retain a secondary object in the vicinity of a primary object easily, reliably and without need for fastening to the primary object or for the device to stand alone, on its own.